Resaca
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Porque la resaca solo le quitaba un poco, muy pero muy poco, de la ancestral dignidad Hyūga que corría por su linaje. Así lo pensaba ella; aun si claramente no concordaba con la misteriosa sonrisa del hombre con quien siempre terminaba acostándose.


_Editado/reescrito al 28 de julio de 2013. Para reconciliar mis historias con mi estilo actual. Un poco más serio, pero con la misma esencia de la idea original con que se me ocurrió._

_Brevemente recordando, este fue mi fanfic No. 12._

_Sin ánimos de lucro; Kiba y Hanabi son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Resaca

.

.

.

Un despertar por el frío no puede describirse de ninguna manera, salvo quizá la brusquedad del acto porque todo empieza cuando ya ha terminado. Horrible. Dejando el obvio dolor de cabeza debido a causas de distinta índole, Hanabi abrió los ojos repentinamente presa de una brisa maldita que le recorrió el cuerpo entero en forma de escalofrío. Y uno raro como se daría cuenta después, cuando sus brillantes y privilegiadas neuronas Hyūga pudieran despertar de las breves vacaciones que ella misma les había dado. Por ahora, todo lo que —patéticamente— había constituido la reacción de su cuerpo había sido una especie de quejido involuntario más parecido al de un niño con algún tipo de dolor. La voz se moduló a mitad del mismo casi por inercia, recuperando dignidad, mientras que la poca parte de verdadero juicio que poseía procedía a incorporarse con una tremenda pesadez y un dolor insoportable en la región abdominal, la espalda, y la cara interna de los muslos. Y es que únicamente intentó sentarse, pero en ese preciso momento, luchando con la migraña que incitaba su cuerpo a regresar al descanso, se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda. No desnuda con un sostén y bragas o con alguna de las dos piezas, desnuda como cuando iría a bañarse. Sin embargo la desnudez era algo que en las últimas semanas había perdido importancia considerablemente y en un descenso imparable, y aunque la situación, el lugar, aquella cama y aquel cuarto le eran completamente desconocidos como si alguien simplemente hubiese trasladado su cuerpo hasta allí, en realidad no estaba sorprendida. Lo único familiar era, por supuesto, el compañero al que sin siquiera mirarlo sabía de quién se trataba.

La primera vez su reacción no fue tan razonable. Había despertado de un modo similar con el añadido elemento del pánico que logró despertarla por completo una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba en un recoveco de algún mundo muy ajeno al suyo; había mirado instintivamente a su lado: lo reconocía mas no lo recordaba, mucho menos lo situaba en una situación que a ambos los hubiera puesto de _ese _modo, pero eso fue más que suficiente para darle la vuelta violentamente, despertarlo entre sacudidas y aprisionarlo a horcajadas. Se sentó, literalmente encima de él y con la fuerza apenas calculadora le apretó el cuello de modo amenazante hasta que los ojos y sus pupilas rasgadas, desorbitados por la sorpresa, la miraban reflejando el mismo susto que se había llevado ella hacía solo unos segundos, al despertar. Cuando lo hizo no se le ocurrió que estaba desnuda, no desnuda de lencería, ni con un sostén y bragas o con alguna de las dos piezas, desnuda como cuando iría a bañarse. Y claro, sintió algún que otro cosquilleo incómodo o quizás algo más extraño en la piel, trepidándole por el cuello; pero aquellas sensaciones eran secundarias comparadas al grave contexto en el que se encontraba. En un susurro le exigió un recuento detallado y urgido —e indignantemente desesperado— de la noche anterior. Pero, y como si con eso no hubiera delatado ya su debilidad frente a la bebida alcohólica, los espantados ojos de Kiba estaban únicamente fijos en aquellos grandiosos pechos suyos con tal brillo de asombro como el del adolescente que descubre la pornografía por primera vez. Ella no lo sabría nunca, pero fue desastrosamente encantador para él ver aquellas prominencias desde un ángulo inesperadamente artístico. No obstante la vergüenza fue tal y —muy a su pesar— mutua, que los dedos que apretaban el cuello de la víctima se aflojaron lo suficiente para dejar paso a un intenso rubor que se extendió con tortuosa lentitud por su pecho al saber de alguna forma el cariz con que era observada, una morbosidad que le hizo latir algo más que el corazón; y la virilidad de su compañero excedió límites cuando una potente e indeseada erección se sintió claramente en su trasero. Kiba ni siquiera intentó aflojar el agarre en su cuello; estiró el trémulo brazo, y después de ponerse el condón alcanzándose el miembro justo por detrás de Hanabi y así dándole un abrazo algo involuntario, sus ojos contaminados de deseo no pudieron separarse ahora del vértice exacto donde convergían las piernas de ella y que tan cercano, tan tentativo y tan erótico se veía a una distancia tan corta, a medio camino de incorporarse. La tomó de las caderas, ambos todavía encendidos por un vergonzoso shock que en lugar de inhibirlos estaba quitándoles la resaca de la noche anterior, y fue así como la enseñó en esa posición.

Hanabi, sin embargo, no se complica con los detalles. O más bien no quiere. Aquella es como mucho la única vez en que _podría _recordarlo todo más o menos bien, pero en primer lugar nunca en todos sus sentidos lo hace, y en segundo, cuando parece haber lugar para reprimendas mentales está tan aturdida que prefiere respirar hondo para despejarse, frotarse los ojos y avistar el lecho de paso, que por cierto estaba bien amueblado, de estilo sencillo pero de buen gusto. Esta vez mientras sus nebulosos ojos recorrían la habitación (sin ser capaz de reconocer, ni recordar, nada de nada), logró avistar con impertérrita paciencia un condón asquerosamente usado. Y, en su campo visual, entró otro sin que apenas lo relacionara con su adolorida entrepierna. Con el tercero que vio algo en ella empezó a moverse pensando en la "divertida" fiesta que seguramente ambos tuvieron.

Sin embargo, aquello eran solo detalles. Como que se llamaba Hyūga Hanabi, se arreglaba la melena con un gesto álgido y femenino, y como que no le importaba no recordar absolutamente nada. En este momento la cabeza le estalla y su estómago es tan patéticamente inestable que se llevó una mano al vientre sintiendo el desagradable revoltijo de dentro. ¡Siempre bebía tanto! Y lo retórico del asunto estaba en el por qué, si recordaba salir de la discoteca siendo capaz de caminar por sí sola —sin trastabillar con sus propios pies. A veces tenía vagos recuerdos de exhibir una espectacular hilaridad después de eso, jugando a coquetearle a Kiba cuando en realidad le ordenaba "seguir la fiesta en privado" —dígase, el alcohol siendo su única definición de fiesta, al menos en aquellos momentos. Por supuesto que él le obedecería, lo suficientemente hilarante también para caer seducido, mirándola como estúpido adolescente enamorado en intervalos bipolares debido a su estado de ebriedad, escuchándola reír tan abiertamente cuando nadie más tenía el condecorado privilegio. Y claro está, cumplía las órdenes de Su Majestad, como se mofaba de ella en el momento —tan creativo como siempre.

Hanabi solía tener el pensamiento —tristemente consolador— de que también lo emborrachaba a él.

De cualquier manera, pensó con fastidio, aquel era su único día libre y planeaba descansar como se debía. Miró a Kiba, dormido con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada (no veía cómo podía respirar, y vaya que respiraba) y las manos recogidas debajo en una parodia de rezo. Siempre dormía de esa manera cuando estaba como una cuba; pero la razón por la que lo miró fue únicamente porque no había otro lugar de la cama adonde pudieran haber dado las sábanas, que en efecto envolvían desordenadamente el cuerpo del amante. Y elevó una ceja en molestia, porque aunque ella sin ropa actuara con la normalidad que otorgaba esta última, nadie se negaba el pequeño placer de dormir protegido en los brazos propios, cobijado y acomodado en el colchón como se antojara. De modo que con todas sus fuerzas empezó a jalar las sábanas haciendo que Kiba se quejara en sueños por los movimientos bruscos que le sacudían, y varias veces tuvo Hanabi que tirar, dándose intervalos para tomar aire e irritarse más aún, incrédula de todas las sábanas que Kiba se había llevado consigo y las (inimaginables) vueltas que tuvo que haber dado para terminar así.

Y de nuevo: no debería, sin embargo, sorprenderla.

Kiba cedía quejumbrosamente hasta que su cuerpo se alzó un poco más, y su soñolienta cabeza surgió de las profundidades de su almohada —y la resaca.

—Con estos despertares tan románticos creo que me casaré contigo. —Murmuró con voz rasposa.

Hanabi se detuvo solo para mirarle despectivamente. En realidad Kiba ni siquiera había alzado la cabeza del todo y solo la miraba con único y pícaro ojo y el soslayo del colmillo rojo en su mejilla. Una intrépida sonrisa le fue deformando las ya de por sí feas facciones de su cara, marcadas también con el patrón de la funda de la almohada. En parte intoxicada por la oleada de aliento mañanero, y en parte incrédula y fastidiada con sus bromas que la sacaban de quicio, Hanabi pasó drásticamente de querer dormir un poco más a recorrer la habitación con la mirada en busca de sus ropas. Las bragas al pie de la cama, el sostén a un costado de donde había dormido, la blusa unos cinco pasos más allá. Tratando de no tambalearse lo recogió todo, aunque levantarse de la cama lamentablemente fue un cambio demasiado violento y la vista se le nubló provocando que buscara apoyo en la solidez más cercana, y encontrándolo en la mesilla de noche que correspondía a su lugar de la cama. Kiba la observó, en el silencio que le otorgaba la experiencia de acostarse con ella pero más que nada la resaca que le enredaba cualquier intento de habla, dejándolo todo en balbuceos que por fortuna no llegaron a oídos de la chica.

Hanabi se sentó al borde de la cama con las prendas en una mano, empezando a ponerse una por una, metiendo las piernas por los huecos del panty primero, llevándose las copas a los pechos después. En ese momento se dio cuenta que Kiba se había arrastrado como un inmundo gusano y yacía acostado a su lado, prestando especial atención a cuando ella se ponía el sostén como si sus movimientos lacónicos fueran alguna especie de ritual secreto. Apenas, sin embargo, le dio importancia y volvió la vista al frente, regia sin pretenderlo. Él siempre hacía cosas parecidas. Se dio cuenta, también, de que algo iba raro en su forma de vestirse y cómo no, si no había puesto el sostén al revés de manera que ella misma pudiera abrocharlo, y ahora trataba de encajar los broches de ambos extremos estirando las manos a ciegas sobre su espalda.

Kiba le ayudó.

Hanabi lo miró con el rabillo del ojo —su desgarbado y patéticamente concentrado rostro, con estelas de sueño todavía— y de todas maneras arqueó la espalda rechazando el contacto con brusquedad argumentando que podía sola, aun cuando él ya lo hubiese hecho. Kiba no se dio por aludido, y sonriendo ligeramente con dobles intenciones, acarició su espalda con un extraño deje de cariño que fue tan correspondido como mimar una pared.

—Ayer no estabas tan mañosa. Ni la noche anterior, ni la anterior, ni la anterior.

En los segundos en que se pasó la blusa por los brazos Hanabi ni siquiera miró su cuerpo, pero recordó aquellas veces en que se había encerrado en el baño de su habitación, con un astringente y peinilla de dientes anchos, a quitarse los chupones más evidentes que la ropa no escondía. No podía meterse en la cabeza de un hombre, y tampoco podía entender el por qué aquello constituía algo así como su ego-autoestima presumirle a una mujer que la había hecho disfrutar de una noche de sexo, marcando como un doloroso y visible estigma el hecho de que hasta hace unas horas su goce fuera de control no encajaba con una mente parca y razonable.

Era absurdo; lo toleraba apenas porque su personalidad —fuera de lo evidente— era serena y pensativa, porque ignoraba la exageración que la retrata como una borracha ninfómana, y, dado que ella era lo más cercano a la perfección, ¿por qué tendría que reprocharse envolverse con ese tipo? No era más que un recóndito pasaje de su vida.

Con renovadas energías se alisó la ropa, levantándose nuevamente a buscar el perdido short que había llevado puesto la noche anterior.

—Entonces disfruta mientras no lo esté. —Replicó sin alterarse ni detenerse.

Y Kiba, que cruzó las manos bajo su cabeza con un inconfundible aire de regocijo, le dirigió una última mirada que atrajo la de ella por el tan lúcido morbo y el posterior desenfado que dejó escapar en una ahogada risilla escéptica.

—Pero si ya lo hago, Hanabi.


End file.
